あかつき きしょうAkatsuki Kishou
by TearyLazuliCertifiedReaper
Summary: There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand one another. Akatsuki must learn how to live, trust and love each other in order to avoid getting separated. With all the trials they face, Their bonds are put to the test. An afterlife story.
1. Awakening, Literally

**A: OK, second story I've EVER written :D chapter one of Akatsuki's afterlife~ your reviews are very much appreciated, feel free to tell me my mistakes and how I could improve. **

**Warning: Hidan; SLIGHT fluff(might be more later)and SLIGHT ooc.. I dunno… you decide =)**

**Disclaimer: characters by Masashi Kishimoto**

The sunlight which beamed directly on his face made him squint as he opened his eyes in wonder. He lazily put his hand on his face as he pulled himself onto a sitting position. He suddenly opened his eyes with slight shock as he felt the metal piercing on his nose. _Yahiko's body…but how? _Nagato thought as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in frustration, figuring why was he in Yahiko's body. _Is this one of Kabuto's tricks?_ Lost in thought, he didn't realize the other Akatsuki members who were lying all over the ground, unconscious. They seemed to be in the middle of a forest.

"…Pein?"

Pein's trail of thought was interrupted as he heard a familiar voice call him. He turned to where the sound came from.

"Konan?" He rushed towards the blue haired woman. As soon as he got to her, Pein gently raised her.

"Are you alright? Hey!" having no response from her, Pein started to worry but his face concealed it.

All the way to the other side of the area, was a more…different…event. As he heard Pein calling Konan's name, Hidan yawned and then smiled. With his eyes still closed, he snuggled closer to the warm, soft substance he was hugging. At that moment, he realized something. He realized that hugging something THAT comfortable and warm was strange, especially when someone slept on grass in the middle of nowhere. With suspicion on his face, he looked up, only to see a familiar masked face. He immediately jumped up at the "horrible" sight of his so called partner, screaming. "KAKU…" before Hidan could even finish, something punched him on the face.

"Shut up Hidan, I'm trying to sleep!" groaned Kakuzu as he reattached his arm then turned towards the opposite direction of where the Jashinist was. _Wait… Hidan…a and I'm alive._ Kakuzu thought as the silver haired man cursed in pain. "I'm alive…" kakuzu murmured as he sat up.

"Oi! What the fuck did you do that for?" asked Hidan

"Shut up." Said Kakuzu, punching Hidan on the face again.

"Ah, looks like the zombies are awake." Giggled a blue skinned man, holding a bandaged sword. A familiar raven walked beside him.

"What the fuck man?" Hidan complained.

Meanwhile, not far from the group were the two artists. They were sleeping beside a tree, they laid on each other's shoulder. It didn't take long before the blonde finally woke up. Deidara rubbed his eyes. He stopped rubbing in slight wonder after touching a metallic substance on his left eye. _My scope… it's back,un. _"Where are we, un?" He asked, unfazed by the fact that he had been sleeping beside Sasori the entire time. Hearing the familiar, Sasori slowly opened his eyes. Both of them stood up and went towards the group.

"Where are we, un?"

"Yeah, where the fuck are we?" Each of them question as they approached their leader.

"Alright, settle down everyone. Obviously, none of us know where we are. " He said, looking at Konan with her usual calm face. _This is bad, were a group of 8 S-classed ninjas who are all supposedly dead in the middle of nowhere._He looked back at the other members.

"Sitting out here in the open without knowing where we are is too dangerous. We'll need some place to hide ourselves, which at the same time, can be used as our refuge. We also need to find our basic needs" Pein exclaimed, looking at everyone.

"Kisame, Kakuzu, go look for food."

"Deidara, scout the area and see if you could find shelter. Better if you can find out where we are."

"Sasori, prepare some wood for Itachi."

"Hidan, stay here with Itachi and do nothing."

"Oi, why do I have to stay here with pretty boy." Hidan responded.

Pein just stared at Hidan emotionlessly, and then continued giving his orders

"Itachi, you know what to do."

"and I have some matters to discuss with Konan."

"All of you, be back at the maximum of fifteen minutes." Most of them agreed almost immediately.

The warm colors of the sunset shined across the horizon.

Deidara scanned the area with his scope. He spotted many things, some of them were interesting sights, like seeing Kisame catch fish. It didn't take long before he managed to spot a cave a few miles away from where they were. As soon as he caught sight of what he needed to search for, he immediately banked left and went home.

Sasori, Itachi and Hidan sat on a circle with wood at the center. They all shifted their eyes at each other, watching each and every other's movement. Hidan curiously looked at Sasori, Sasori just looked away uninterestedly while Itachi just closed his eyes and sighed. Awkward silence filled the air, until Hidan opened his mouth.

"So that's what you look like. Man, I didn't expect that you'd be as pretty as blondy" Hidan laughed. Sasori just glared at him menacingly. The redhead was about to throw a kunai at the laughing Jashinist until…

"Were back!" exclaimed Kisame with arms full of fish. Kakuzu appeared after him, holding a giant wild boar. Hidan just stared in shock after seeing what they had caught. Soon enough, Konan and Pein appeared, not long before Deidara came back as well. They all moved at the said location. They built a fire immediately after arriving, cooking what Kisame and Kakuzu had just caught. They all sat in silence as they ate, which was weird because for once, even Hidan kept quiet. After a few moments of deafening silence, Konan tried to start up a conversation.

"It's been a while since we've last seen each other face to face…" She noted then looked at pein. "Why not get to know each other?" She said with a smile. Everyone looked at her. But it didn't take long for someone to reply.

"I'll start." Declared Kisame with a toothy grin. Everyone stared at him uninterestedly.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki and I like sharks" Said Kisame, happily.

"Of course you do. Just as how much Deidara likes blowing things up" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Shut it." Kakuzu slapped Hidan at the back of his head.

"Well someone woke up at the wrong side of bed, un."

"As a matter of fact, I did." Hidan retorted and Kakuzu slapped him afterwards.

Most of them laughed, even Itachi was chuckling behind his collar if you looked hard enough, except for Sasori. He just stared at them with an unreadable expression on his face. All laughter came to an end when something suddenly popped out beside the fire, near Pein. Everyone jumped a few steps back, they all stood on a defensive stance. They were all about to attack until the unidentified object popped open.

"Zetsu?" They all shouted

"Well this is a surprise." Said white Zetsu with a smile.

"Mother fucking bitch, you scared us to death!" Shouted Hidan at the plant man.

"It's only Zetsu." Said Pein.

"Oh you're so mean leader-sama" White Zetsu frowned.

"**Quit your whining." **Said black Zetsu

"Zetsu, where were you." Questioned Pein

Zetsu reported himself, and like all the others, he didn't know how he got there. All he know was that he woke up in the middle of nowhere and started to wander. In the end, they found no useful information. The Akatsuki continued their night, slightly talking to each other. Soon, everyone felt tired and went to bed. When everyone was deep in their slumber, Konan stood up and made her way outside the cave. She looked up at the stars closed her eyes and remembered her death. She felt tense for a moment after recalling her battle with the person so called Madara Uchiha. But when she opened her eyes and came back to reality, somehow, she felt…different… safe… Konan smiled then went back.

**A: done in a few hours u please, do review~**

**Will continue depending on your response.**


	2. Zombie attack

**A: lol um okay…. Noob+action=boringxhorrible , this chap is lame as hell but I had no choice, I have to put in the action. Please be easy one me! Im noob!-Cowers in fear-Of course, all reviews are appreciated. **

Hidan sat on a giant rock as he performed his usual morning rituals. He prayed out loud with his eyes closed and his scythe stuck on the ground beside him. He's been there before the sun rose. After a while, Kakuzu appeared from the bushes and approached the Jashinist.

"Hurry up with that ritual, Hidan. We've got new orders from leader-sama." Kakuzu grunted, slightly adjusting his mask.

"Oh the fuck do I care, the mission can wait. I still have 10 prayers left." Hidan shouted.

"Well finish it later, we need to go NOW." Kakuzu ordered as he started walking back to where he came from.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do? Kill me?" Hidan provoked.

"Don't tempt me." Kakuzu turned a little, giving him a small glare.

"Heh" Hidan smirked. He went down the giant rock, grabbed his scythe and pointed it towards Kakuzu. " I'd like to see you try" He then swung his scythe as he ran towards Kakuzu. Kakuzu turned and blocked Hidan's attack by detaching his hand and using his "threads" to defend himself. Hidan jumped a couple steps back.

"Is that all you got?" Hidan provoked with a maniacal laugh.

"We don't have time for this, you son of a bitch." Kakuzu glared at Hidan menacingly.

Hidan just smiled at Kakuzu before attacking once again. As Hidan made his approach, Kakuzu lowered his mask, and then met Hidan halfway.

Not far from them were the two artists. They hung beside a river, doing what they usually did. Deidara was making clay sculptures out of the newly gathered and made clay from the river while Sasori was fixing his 3rd KazeKage puppet which he strangely had. (you know, since it broke and all…)

"Sasori-no-danna, can I ask you something?" Deidara turned to the redhead, hoping to get a response from his partner. But Sasori didn't respond, he didn't even spare him a glance. He kept minding his own business, as if he didn't hear anything.

Despite Deidara's urges to ask Sasori his question, he didn't. Usually by now he would, but no. _Hmm, I guess not._ Deidara thought as he released a clay butterfly from his hand. As the butterfly flew away, they both heard a very familiar laugh echoing through the forest, they both looked at the direction of where the sound seemed to be coming from. They both looked at each other. Deidara smirked at Sasori and jumped on a tree branch. He looked back at the red head before finally leaving. Sasori watched as his blonde partner disappeared into the forest.

"That brat, always acting on his own." Sasori groaned before finally continuing what he was doing.

Hidan laughed like there was no tomorrow as Kakuzu stabbed him deeper, causing Hidan to cough out even more blood. The area was covered in red. The giant rock that the Jashinist was sitting on is no longer there. Hidan managed to escape Kakuzu's hold, regaining his sanity a little. They clashed once more. Too busy from fighting, they didn't realize the black entities seeping out of the ground and taking a humanoid appearance. Kakuzu managed to pin Hidan down, He was about to decapitate Hidan until they both noticed something. They were surrounded black entities with glowing red eyes, they had claw's like Naruto's four tailed form and they stood on 2 feet.

While Kakuzu was distracted, Hidan managed to push him away from him and stood up.

"Oh, do you bitches want some of me too?" Hidan laughed, still bleeding from the injuries Kakuzu gave him.

The entities screeched and attacked Kakuzu and Hidan from every direction. Hidan tried to slice them into pieces with his scythe, but it just went through the entities. Hidan's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What kind of bullshit is this?"

Kakuzu, detached his arms, attempting to grasp and cut the enemies, but that too was futile.

"Kakuzu, do something damn it!" Yelled Hidan who the monsters had piled up on. _Shit, what the fuck is going on here._

Kakuzu just glared at him and locked his eyes on the things. Realizing that physical attacks don't work on the enemies, he immediately removed his cloak and summoned his fire mask. As soon as the fire mask separated from Kakuzu, it made a fire ball and launched it to the enemy. As soon as it made contact, it exploded like Deidara's creations. That set the trees on fire.

Sasori looked up at the sky after hearing an explosion, seeing a trail of smoke.

"What did that idiot do this time." Sasori stood up and went towards the direction where the smoke was coming from.

As Deidara made his way towards Kakuzu and Hidan, he heard a loud explosion, slightly making him wonder. _An explosion and I'm not the one who did it, that's new, un._ The blonde finally arrived. He stood on a nearby tree. He saw the state the two were in. He was about to jump into the battle field when suddenly, an arm spread in front of him. It was Pein's. They stood there as they watched the zombie duo fight.

Kakuzu stood there while Hidan got massacred by the enemies. With a satisfied look on his face.

"That should…" He was cut off when suddenly, the entities burst out of the flames, screeching. They were too quick for Kakuzu who barely had time to move a single thread to defend himself. Just as one of them were about to bite Kakuzu's face, a tri-bladed scythe sliced the monster's head. The next thing he knew, the Jashinist was in front of him. _Hidan was able to attack it…but how… _Kakuzu wondered as the Jashinist grinned.

Deidara watched intently as Pein wandered deep in his thoughts. He's been there even before the enemies had appeared. So he saw the entire thing, how both of their attacks were useless and now it was able to cut the enemy in half.

"Is that all you got?" Hidan mocked again, the enemies slowly surrounded them. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other before standing back to back, prepared for the enemy's next move. Suddenly, the surrounding monster screeched, all at the same time and vanished. The two were surprised after what just happened.

"Oi, I'm not finished yet, mother fuckers!"

"Do you ever shut your mouth?"

"Hey, that's not how you treat someone who just saved your life!"

"You didn't save my life dipshit." Kakuzu retorted. Pein and Deidara went down the tree to meet up with the zombies.

"Eh? What the fuck Deidara-chan, are you telling me that the two of you were there the entire time and didn't even bother help us."

"Leader's orders." Deidara smiled while looking at Pein. They headed back to the cave.

Soon, night fell and everyone finished discussing what had happened earlier. They did what they had to do and what they wanted to. It was like any other night when they were "alive". Each and every one of them just minded their own business, not caring for anyone but themselves.

_Earlier, what were those things? And why did they attack?_

**A: OK, I know it sucks like hell. I feel that not even a thousand curses from Hidan would be enough to make this good -_-" –sigh- I should stick with drawing… nehways~ I hope someone would review :D at least one review per chap would be enough to keep me going~**

**And a little something I made .com/art/Chit-chat-302334594**


	3. Fish eyes

**A: Been reading your reviews ^^ I really appreciate you guys telling what I should work on :3 anyways, chapter 3, really short DX If only I could make it longer… Please review :D**

Trees swayed and leaves rustled as the calm wind blew through the forest. The soft light of the late afternoon shimmered through the dancing leaves nice and easily, barely touching the ground. The day was almost perfect for Itachi and Kisame who were ordered by the leader, along with the other members, to locate themselves and find a nearby village if there were any.

Kisame walked beside his partner. The former Kiri-nin had been wondering about many things lately. They left a light trail of footprints on the dirt road they've been walking on. Kisame remembered the last things he thought about when he was still "alive." "_You do not know what kind of human you are until the very end. One realizes their true nature at the moment of death. That's the way to view death." _Coming back to reality, Kisame smiled and thought to himself. _I guess you were right after all, Itachi-san. _And as if on queue, Itachi suddenly stopped and turned to Kisame with an activated sharingan. Before Kisame could even think, Itachi threw a kunai at him. Something shrieked as the kunai passed Kisame's head.(no it wasn't Kisame) The Kiri-nin stared at Itachi with surprise before he turned to look at what his partner caught.

"Is this what they were talking about?" Itachi asked, deactivating his Sharingan. The two approached a black shadowy creature which seemed to be squirming in agonizing pain caused by the kunai stuck to it's forehead. It gave off one final screech before turning into ashes.

What was that all about? Kisame stared at the ashes. Itachi walked towards it and bent down the ashes, just as he was about to pick up his kunai, something suddenly came out of the bushes in front of him. It was too late to dodge. The enemy was too fast. All he could do was defend himself with his arms. Itachi slightly flinched in pain as the enemy bit his right arm hard. He was slightly surprised, this thing's fast. Through all his years, he's never been caught like this. Moreover, how could he have not sensed it coming? Upon sight, Kisame performed eleven hand seals "Suiton: Amesuikōha" he slammed his palm onto the ground. Itachi struggled to break from the creature's hold when suddenly, a water shark attacked it. Itachi managed to break free as the enemy turned to ash like what happened to the other one. He dashed towards Kisame, tightly gripping his bleeding arm. Five more appeared, circling the two like sharks. "The irony" Kisame chuckled. Itachi reactivated his Sharingan. They both looked at the surrounding enemies, shifting their eyes from one creature to another. Itachi drew out another kunai with his left hand. "This is going to be fun." Kisame looked at Itachi. "Don't you think so, Itachi-san?" He smirked. Itachi gave him a nod before finally attacking. Kisame handled 3 while Itachi handled two.

Kisame, without Samehada, had to fight with only his jutsus and brute strength. He jumped from one place to another as his enemies attacked consecutively. He punched their vulnerable spots and threw them to a tree. Itachi swayed from side to side as he dodged his enemy's attacks. None of them were winning, nor loosing. Both sides were too fast for each other. Not one of them laid a single hand. The battle came to no end. The enemies would just keep coming back once their down. Itachi and Kisame stopped fighting and stood side by side.

"Stubborn, are they." Itachi flinched, holding his still bleeding arm.

"You alr-" Kisame was cut off when their enemies suddenly started screeching.

They vanished in a blink of an eye. Kisame and Itachi heard something fall as the last one disappeared. They took a closer look and found a white scroll locked by a blue gemstone with gold lining. They nodded at each other before Itachi cautiously picked it up. They were about to open it when suddenly…

"STOP!" someone yelled. The two stared at the rustling bushes behind them. A girl appeared. She wore a black cloak that completely covered her body. Only the bottom half of her face was visible to the two because of her hood.

"That scroll isn't yours you know." She smiled, raising her right arm, holding a scroll exactly like the one Itachi held. Itachi blinked in surprised when he noticed that the scroll he was holding was gone.

"Those monsters attacked me three days ago." She looked at the scroll." They managed to steal this scroll from me. I've been after them ever since." She looked at the two. "If it weren't for you guys, I'd still be tracking them by now. Or worse…" Kisame tried to say something but strangely, he couldn't. He realizes and tries to look at Itachi but with no avail. Itachi couldn't move either. "_Whats going on?" _they both thought. The girl smiled and then bowed.

"You have my sincerest gratitude." She said before turning back. Kisame and Itachi still couldn't move. Soon, the place was filled with nothing but silence. Only the sound of her footsteps can be heard as she walked away. They watched her cautiously. Just as she was about to disappear into the bushes, she stopped. "I almost forgot…" She turned with a smile, slightly revealing her blue eyes and a couple strands of her golden hair." There's a village not so far from where you're staying. Just follow the river if you wanna get there." She looked back at where she was heading and continued walking. "Just make sure that anyone who goes there with company gets along with each other, Itachi-san. " The raven's eyes slightly widened upon hearing the girl say his name. The two watched as the girl disappeared.

"Itachi…"

"I know…" Itachi held his arm, completely healed.

"But how…" Pein denied, he approached the cliff, looking into the horizon. Konan stood beside him.

"Are you sure you were able to hit it on your first try?" Pein continued, slightly turning his head.

"Hai." Itachi calmly spoke.

"And the girl?" Pein closed his eyes, hoping for a good reply.

"We tried to follow her with our clones, but it was futile. She completely vanished right after we lost track of her.

"I see." He turned. "The two of you are dismissed." Kisame and Itachi gave a small nod before dashing away.

"Zetsu…" Pein called. Something popped out of the ground.

"Go find her."

"Hai." Zetsu closed and left where he came from.

"Pein…" Konan spoke worriedly as Pein walked past her.

"If she knows where we are and who we are, then she must know what's going." He responded.

Konan sighed and went after her partner.

**A: Yeah, still in noob level XD Gotta keep workin' on it~ Please tell me what I should work on! Really appreciate it!**

**Lil something I made X3**

.com/art/Showing-some-tenderness-303320080

more from my gallery.

Plz comment if you have an account. Appreciate It too~


End file.
